fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
Again
Again is the first opening of the first season of the 2019 version of Fruits Basket anime, performed by . Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics |-|Kanji= 忘れかけていたこと　いつも君がいること どんな時も近くで　生きる意味をくれたね さよなら　また会う日まで ありがとう　笑顔のままで Oh please　誰より近くに 君さえいれば　強くなれたよ my heart 離さないで　明日に繋げた 軌跡はきっと again　ここにある 未来だけを見つめて　歩き出したこの道 いつかわかる日が来る　君のくれた言葉も 夢なら　あと少しだけ このまま　そばにいさせて Oh please　消えそうなくらい 君の瞳に　吸い込まれてく my love 輝かせて　明日を照らして 答えはきっと again その先に　あるから　信じてる 僕は　君になれない もっと君を知りたい Oh please　誰より近くに 君さえいれば　強くなれたよ my heart 離さないで　明日に繋げた 軌跡はきっと again Oh please　消えそうなくらい 君の瞳に　吸い込まれてく my love 輝かせて　明日を照らして 答えはきっと again　その先に |-|Romaji= wasure kakete ita koto itsumo kimi ga iru koto donna toki mo chikaku de ikiru imi wo kureta ne sayonara mata au hi made arigatou egao no mama de oh please dare yori chikaku ni kimi sae ireba tsuyoku nareta yo my heart hanasanai ide asu ni tsunageta kiseki wa kitto again koko ni aru mirai dake wo mitsumete arukidashita kono michi itsuka wakaru hi ga kuru kimi no kureta kotoba mo yume nara ato sukoshi dake kono mama soba ni isasete oh please kiesou na kurai kimi no hitomi ni suikomareteku my love kagayakasete asu wo terashite kotae wa kitto again sono saki ni aru kara shinjiteru boku wa kimi ni narenai motto kimi wo shiritai oh please dare yori chikaku ni kimi sae ireba tsuyoku nareta yo my heart hanasanai de asu ni tsunageta kiseki wa kitto again oh please kiesou na kurai kimi no hitomi ni suikoma rete ku my love kagayakasete asu wo terashite kotae wa kitto again sono saki ni |-|English= I had nearly forgotten that you have always existed You gave my life meaning no matter the age I lived in Goodbye, until we meet again Thank you for your smile Oh please, be closer to me than anyone else If you were here, my heart would be stronger Don't let me go, stay tied with me through tomorrow There will surely be traces of you here I began walking this path looking only toward the future A day when I could come to understand your words If it's a dream, then for a little while longer I want to stay here with you just as we are Oh please, it seems to have disappeared Your eyes have drunk in my love Shine and light up tomorrow Surely you will answer again I believe because of what lies ahead I can't be who you are I want to know you more Oh please, be closer to me than anyone else If you were here, my heart would be stronger Don't let me go, stay tied with me through tomorrow There will surely be traces of you here Oh please, it seems to have disappeared Your eyes have drunk in my love Shine and light up tomorrow Surely you will answer again Videos Beverly（ビバリー） Again（TVアニメ「フルーツバスケット」OPテーマ） Fruits Basket (2019) - OP FULL Beverly - Again-1 Gallery Fruits Basket OP 1 (1).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (2).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (3).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (4).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (5).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (6).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (7).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (8).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (9).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (10).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (11).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (12).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (13).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (14).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (15).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (16).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (17).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (18).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (19).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (20).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (21).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (22).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (23).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (24).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (25).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (26).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (27).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (28).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (29).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (30).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (31).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (32).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (33).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (34).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (35).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (36).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (37).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (38).png es:Again Category:Music Category:Openings Category:2019 Anime Songs